


Turn Me To Dust

by Keystoffees



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom
Genre: Benedict in braces, BracesBatch, Dirt - Freeform, F/M, Hay bales, Smut, cumbersmut, dominant benedict
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 13:29:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1512302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keystoffees/pseuds/Keystoffees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by a photo of Benedict in shirt and braces.</p><p>Cowboy Khan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turn Me To Dust

I can feel his eyes watching me from behind the tree, where he stands, eyes downcast and brooding as he kicks his boots in the dirt. He is smoking a cigarette, idly bringing it to his lips and narrowing his eyes as he exhales into the scorching air. It is uncomfortably hot and I am itching to get out of my jeans and work boots.

I continue to work, jabbing my shovel into the ground and jerking my arms down to lift the hard soil. Trying not to think about him, instead I concentrate on the therapeutic rhythm of my movements and the release I feel with every muscle working it's hardest. Sweat is running down my forehead, my neck and into the small of my back. I need this simple task to clear my head, but his presence has unsettled me. 

My thoughts linger briefly upon the last time I saw him and I force the spade deep into the ground as I remember his huge hands and how they felt on my skin. I am already shaking with the exertion and I cry out as it becomes too much to take at once. 

My body rebels against the demands I am making of it and I drop the shovel with a thud and a spray of soil, lumps of it landing at my feet. I lean down and put my hands on my knees while I try to catch my breath and let my punished arms recover.

"You should drink this," I hear his deep voice behind me and feel a hand on my back. He keeps it there a little longer than he should and bends down to put his face level with mine, handing me a mug of water. I take it and gulp down the remainder of the liquid, which is warm and gritty. It helps me feel slightly better and I cannot help but look into his eyes as I nod and smile at him in thanks.

"I didn't think you would be here." I state. He looks at the floor and stands upright, rolling up the cuffs of his blue shirt to reveal the strong arms that I have thought about many times. I stand up and try to stop my head from spinning, but fail and stumble slightly on the uneven ground. I try to move towards the tree to steady myself but his arms stretch out and he grabs me by my waist, holding tightly so I cannot move anywhere.

I turn my body to face him and despite my better judgement I know what will happen. I know what his lips feel like against my mouth and I know I need to feel them again. He is bad for me but I know in this moment I do not care and I will worry about it another day.

I reach out to the tops of his arms and feel the warmth of his body through his cotton shirt. I hook my fingers around his braces and slowly bring them down over his arms. He looks at me, his eyes daring me to make the next move, but I let go of him and let my hands fall to my sides. I am aware of the rise and fall of my chest as I stare at him and we battle between us for control. 

He brings a hand up to my mouth, runs his thumb across my bottom lip and I hold his gaze. I open my mouth slightly and he pushes the tip of his thumb in, just enough for me to flick at the end of it with the tip of my tongue. His eyes narrow again and I swear he is angry with me. I never could read his face.

I don't notice that his other hand is now around my wrist until it is too late and he bends it up and across my back, forcing me to spin around as he holds me with all his strength. I struggle against the ground first, losing my balance again so that he wraps his other arm around my waist to stop me falling. Then I try to fight against his arms, squirming and twisting briefly before I think better of it. Acquiescing to his strength I lean against his chest and let him push me towards a hay bale. 

He releases me but I don't move; instead I stare at our shadows falling onto the golden strands in front of me. The late afternoon sun is on our backs and it is uncomfortable on the bare skin of my shoulders. I look around for more water to drink but there is none, so I lick my lips and try to forget that my mouth is dry again.

His long fingers slide around my waist and find the buttons of my jeans, flicking them undone in seconds and I close my eyes as he slides his hands under the fabric, making contact with my skin. 

He inches my jeans down, taking my underwear with them, and swipes the hair away from the back of my neck as he kisses against the sweat that is drying there. He lingers on my hairline, dragging his lips across my skin, flicking his tongue, and I am slowly melting under his touch. 

I close my eyes and enjoy the feeling of his tenderness, forgetting that I am stood in just my thin, damp vest. 

As soon as I realise I have let my guard down, I am immediately punished by his hands, forcing me down over the hay bale, bending me over it so that my ass is right in front of him. It's as if he was waiting for me to relax before he took over completely. 

My heart pounds in my chest and I take a glance around us; there is no-one else here and I am not sure if that pleases me or scares me. I look behind me and make eye contact with him as he unbuttons his own trousers, braces hanging loosely down to his knees, and his lips form a lazy smile. I swallow hard and think about moving, but it is something other than fear that roots me to the spot, my pulse racing and an ache between my legs. 

He looms behind me and I know he is touching himself. With his other hand he reaches around and tugs at my nipple, sending a jolt of pain and pleasure simultaneously through me, and he growls at me, telling me to open my legs. 

I comply and he runs his fingers across me there. The straw tickles my chin as I brace myself against it, extending my arms out and digging my already filthy hands into the fibres. He bends to kiss me gently again, before he thrusts deep into me and I cry out his name. 

I feel him still for a second before he sets a pace and I am glad I have something relatively soft to lean against. He pounds into me, taking my already ragged breath away with each thrust, his hands gripping my hips, fingers digging in to my damp skin. 

He moves a hand up underneath my vest and grabs at my breasts, pulling me back into him so he can reach. There are so many sensations I am trying to deal with; the heat of the sun, his hard cock inside me and his fingers pulling at my nipples, that when his hand falls to rub at my clit I scream as it becomes too much. 

My head empties and all I can think about is his skin, hot against mine, on my breasts, up against my ass and filling me inside. 

He shouts to me, breathless and gravelly, telling me to come for him, like it is an instruction I can just obey. I moan into the hay bale and can barely breathe through it when his words hit my brain and I shatter, clenching around his cock, as he runs the tips of his fingers around my clit and I push back against him. 

His thrusts become heavy and desperate as he drives himself on, fucking me harder until he loses control and I feel the rhythm disappear as he comes inside me. He pants hoarsely into my neck and we are both wet through with sweat, my hair hangs in front of my eyes and my hands and chest feel sore from the prickly hay. 

All too soon, I am aware that he has pulled away from me, yanking up his trousers and re-fastening the braces over his shoulders. He bends down to kiss me, turning me back round to face him, and this is the first time our lips have touched. I taste his sweat and musk and bring my hands up to his hair as we gently entwine. 

Finally he moves away from me and I bend to pull up my jeans and fasten them around my hips. My legs are shaking.

When I look up, I see him walking away from me and I watch as he disappears down the dirt track, kicking up the dust, leaving a cloud of disruption in his wake.


End file.
